Fable: Retold Chapter 19
The Final Battle "Why is it so bloody damn hot!" Zane said removing the last of his snow gear and walked out onto the bridge in Archon's Battle Armor before looking around wide eye at the lave around the area and under the bridge and headed forward onto the center of the arena like place. "JACK! Show yourself you bastard!" Zane yelled. "Ah, here you are..." Jack spoke as Zane noticed his voice was a little off and quickly placed his helmet on and looked around drawing his sword. "Where are you?!" Zane yelled. "It's been a long wait...but I knew you'd free me eventually. Yes always the puppet. Don't you ever get tired of having your strings pulled?" "Come here and find out!" Zane growled. "I am not mortal man. The gods and demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me!" he growled as up ahead Zane saw massive wings flapping and then a large red dragon flew in and landed on the stone center away from Zane then roared. "Roar all you want you over grown lizard! I am going to put an end to you and your existence once and for all!" Zane yelled charging at the dragon and swung his sword at the beast face, "HEH! HA! YAH!" Zane yelled as Jack roared and used his tail to smack Zane and sent him crashing onto some stairs, "UGH!" Zane grunted before getting up and held out one hand, "SHOCK!" he yelled hitting the dragon as it roared and took to the air. "All these flames! It's just like the day Oakvale burned!" "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zane yelled jumping onto the tail as the dragon flew in the air. "I have lived for a millennium! You can't comprehend what I am!" "You compare yourself superior to Gods and Demons but all I see is another beast who will taste my sword! FORCE PUSH!" Zane yelled pressing his hands down on the dragon back and sent them crashing down onto the middle of the ring and Zane was launched off and smashed into the gate to his only exit, "NGH!" "Have you any idea how small you are too me now!" Jack yelled. "I FOUGHT BIGGER!" Zane yelled stabbing his sword into Jack had as the dragon roared then blew fire in his direction, "Counter!" Zane yelled using the magic shield to block the fire as he pulled his sword out and dodge rolled away from the flames and sliced one of Jack eyes. "RAAHH! You will not make a fool of me!" Jack yelled as his foot slammed down on Zane and everything went white for the hero. "Death is not your destiny today little brother" the voice of Theresa spoke. "What?" Zane gasped waking up to find himself lying in a forest, "where am I?" "A Perfect World lad" Brom spoke as Zane saw he was a child again. "Dad!" Zane smiled running up to him and his father bent down and hugged the boy tightly, "I missed you so much" he said with tears in his eyes. "And I you, but this is no time for tears" he said removing Zane tears. "Am I dead?" Zane asked. "No, this is the world between the living and the dead. Here you will see things that will affect the outcome of the future" Brom said. "What do you mean?" Zane asked. "You've grown to be a good man, son. You've made me so proud. A father couldn't ask for a better son then I have make me a promise boy. Before you leave here today cherish every moment. When you find that special lass and bring little ones in this world be there for them. Yes still be a hero and go out to help Albion but never miss any Birthdays, School recitals or even an anniversary." "I promise dad" Zane said. "Go lad, you mother turn" Brom said getting up, picking up a hammer and began to walk away. "Dad!" Zane called. "You do be proud boy, you do me proud. I love you kids" he said before disappearing. "I love you too" Zane said before heading into the woods turning into a teenager when he reached Oakvale from his childhood and reached his family home to see Scarlet. "Mom" Zane said. "My son, what happened? You let Jack get the best of you?" Scarlet asked. "NO! He got one lucky shot! I'm far from done!" Zane said. "That's my boy. So you won the arena how? How did it feel?" Scarlet asked. "Jack ruined it with his special fight to the death match with my friends" Zane said. "Wish I could have seen it" Scarlet said. "So do I" Zane smiled. "When you see you sister again you let her know how much your father and I love her" Scarlet said. "I will mom" Zane smiled. "Go on, get going go back and teach that Jack a lesson he will never forget!" Scarlet said heading out the door before vanishing. "I won't mom" Zane said before heading out into the light and found himself in a strange black building, "what is this place?" "The Tattered Spire I have visions of this place and know it's very important for our future" Theresa said. "What else have you seen?" Zane asked as the setting changed to a farm where he saw a boy run past him with an older sister. "Hurry up little Sparrow!" the girl smiled. "Slow down Rose!" Sparrow said as they ran into a home. "The boy and girl. I've seen visions of the boy he will be our descendant but not for a very long time and he will share the same pain as you little brother. The pain we faced" Theresa said as Zane looked at the smiling boy. "He'll be a great hero" Zane said. "There's also another" she said as the image of man figure appeared, "the vision is unclear to me, I know he's in a time I won't be a part of. I also know his name Connor and he'll fight something more powerful than Jack." "Connor" Zane repeated. "Time for you to go back to your fight little brother" Theresa said. "Mom and dad want you to know they love you very much sister" Zane said. "And I them. Goodbye little brother we'll meet again someday" Theresa said as Zane vision turned to the battle as he gasped and began to push Jack foot off. "WHY WON'T YOU JUT DIE!" "Because I'm your worst nightmare! RAHHH!" Zane yelled as his True Nature emerged with his hair turning blonde and two white angel wings shooting out of his back sending the dragon flying backwards and land on its back "WHAT?!" Jack growled seeing Zane stand back up picking up his sword and glared at Jack as magic will symbols appeared on his body and wings. "Hn!" Zane grunted charging at Jack as the dragon took to the sky and Zane flew up after him landing in the dragon back, "SHOCK!" he yelled hitting the dragon in the back with the spell. "GAHHH!" Jack grunted smacking Zane off and sent him smashing to the ring. "GACK!" Zane grunted before jumping to his feet and began to run as Jack chased after blowing fire after him, "Counter!" Jack then flew over and landed away as Zane emerged from the flames and charged again with the Blade spell forming over his head. "What are you?!" Jack growled. "I'm what you fear demon" Zane said pointing his sword at Jack, "no matter how many time you hit me I am not staying down." "I HATE YOU!" "Good! The feeling mutual then!" Zane yelled sending the blade spell stabbing into the Dragon back as the dragon roared and Zane charged again. Jack then used his tail to smack Zane into the air, "UGH!" Zane grunted as he was sent into the air and used his wings to stop himself midair then flew down fast back at Jack, "LIGHT!" he yelled creating the light and blinding Jack good eye. "AHHH! YOU LITTLE BASATARD!" "HN!" Zane grunted teleporting down below under Jack "FORCE PUSH!" he yelled sending the dragon falling onto it's back again as Zane got up and ran up its body then slipped the sword backwards in his hand and held it above Jack heart, "RAHHHH!" "NOOOO!" Jack yelled but was too late as Zane plunged the sword down into Jack heart as the dragon gasped before it's body went limp. "This ends now! No more new bodies!" Zane yelled holding out the mask as the dragon body moved and its soul entered the mask. "The battle is not over yet. You must destroy the mask. Whatever you do, you must no wear it!" Scythe spoke from his seal as Zane looked to the mask and heard whispers. "Wear me...wear me...and gods will envy your power!" "Can you hear me? It is vital you cast the Mask away!" Scythe said again "Wear me...and the world will bow at your feet..." "Listen to me! Destroy the mask now!" "Nice try Jack! NOW GO TO HELL!" Zane yelled throwing the mask into the lave as a light shot out from where it hit as Zane got up from the ground and pulled his sword from the dragon body and headed towards the Gates. Once Zane stepped out into the lights Leo and Ace stood where he left them and smiled seeing the grin he had on his face as Sparky ran down and licked Zane bruised face. "Let's go home Sparky...all of us" "It was a battle that would be talked about for centuries to come. The day the Hero of Oakvale slew the dragon Jack of Blades. The day the strange creature behind the mask was finally banished from this world and this is where our tale must end, though even the most hopeful of hearts knew the struggle between god and evil would never be truly over. As for what became of the Guild and its Heroes...that is a story for another time"